


Slide

by BilletDoux



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Spooning, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: A drabble about Scott and Jean spooning





	Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, mom

Scott presses his face into Jean’s shoulder and slides into her slowly. Jean sighs and intertwines her fingers with Scott’s. He stays still for a moment before moving back out, then inside her again. Scott's hand moves from her hip to her stomach.

“ _I love you, Jean,_ ” he sighs, “ _love you, love you, love you._ ”

Scott maintains the slow pace he's set, kissing her shoulder and moving his hand lower to rub her.

“ _God, Scott,_ ” she gasps. Scott loves when he can make her feel good like this and feel her wet and slick against his fingers.

“ _Do you wanna?_ ”

“ _Yeah, shit, a little harder, shit._ ”

Scott presses his fingers down a little harder against her. Jean shakes and spasms around Scott and makes him shiver. His hand comes up to Jean’s chest, and he squeezes softly. His hips move a little faster, but he keeps a mellow tempo, and he kisses her shoulder again.

Scott's left hand eventually grabs her thigh and lifts it up gently. Jean rubs herself, whining when their movements become less in sync.

‘ _You're close,_ ’ Jean sends to him telepathically, and Scott nods.

‘ _You feel so good._ ’

Jean smiles and closes her eyes.

‘ _Take your time._ ’

Scott finishes shortly after that. He puts his hand atop Jean’s as she finishes herself off for the second time.

Scott puts her arm over her, his hand resting on her chest.

“ _I love you,_ ” he whispers, “ _so much._ ”

“ _I love you too._ ”

They fall asleep.


End file.
